Darren Elkins vs. Hatsu Hioki
The first round began. 4:35. They're feeling each other out here. 4:15. Hioki landed a body kick. 4:00. Elkins trying to throw combinations. Apparently Elkins is the hometown Indy guy, he landed a clipping left hook, 3:35. Elkins missed a right, he landed it yep and another, he ate a counter right and an inside kick and a left hook and a body kick, 3:15. Hioki landed two body kicks, cut under his right eye though. 3:00. Hioki landed a left to the body there and a body kick. 2:35. Another body kick and a blocked high kick. Elkins caught a body kick trying a single, defended a guillotine, clinch. 2:15. Break. An inside kick. 2:00. Elkins can't figure him out. He ate a right. Elkins landed three good rights there, very nice, ate a body kick, he's hurt. He ran. 1:35. A left to the body,a right, kneed the body, turtled him up. Lefts to the body, rights under. Maybe anaconda. 1:15. Lefts under. Hioki taking the back, guard. 1:00. Elkins turned for a leglock. 50/50 guard apparently. Elkins escaped working a single. Very nice. He got it. Hioki hit a switch and turtled him up, right elbow. Elkins turning on top nicely. Finished that single arguably. Defended a kimura against the cage. 10. Rights under and some more, the first round ended. 10-9 Hioki but close. The second round began. Elkins landed a beautiful combo with two rights landing hard. Elkins landed a left. Hioki landed a jab. 4:35. Elkins missed a Superman punch, Hioki worked a single and got it to side control. Elkins turtled up. 4:15. Hioki escaped kneeing the body and stood. Elkins landed a left. 4:00. He landed a body kick. Hioki landed a body kick. Hioki kneed the body. 3:35. Nice exchange, Hioki landed a counter left hook, ate another. Nice dirty boxing from Elkins. 3:15. Elkins landed a right. "Hands up!" 3:00 as Hioki blocked a high kick. Hioki landed a one-two to the body. Elkins got a nice double off a leg kick. 2:35. Beautiful. Elkins defended the switch to guard. 2:15 as Elkins kneed the body. Lefts to body. Some more. He's getting the back. Hioki rolling, 2:00. Elkins in side control. Has the back. Two lefts under. Back to guard. Rights to body. More. 1:35. Rights under. Knee to body as they stood. Kneed the groin. Warned, kneed the leg twice. 1:15 as he got the standing back. Hioki thinking kimura. 1:00. Hioki dropped down for it, letting it go, he's taking the back beautifully, nice transition! Wow! Both hooks. Elkins escaped to half-guard. 35. Cheers. Hioki stepping over for an armbar. Triangle. Elkins escaped, right hand. 15. Hioki lefts from bottom. Elkins passed to half-guard. Left hands and kneed the body. The second round ended, 10-9 Elkins. The third round began. Elkins landed two big rights. A left to the body, another right low and another high. Ate a leg kick. 4:35. Elkins landed a left and another. Elkins landed a right. 4:15. Elkins worked and got a double to cheers. Hioki working the rubber guard. Lost it, 4:00. Elkins landed a few rights. 3:35. Hioki landed a right hammerfist. 3:15 as Elkins landed a left and a right. A big left anda right elbow as well, a left and a big right. 3:00. A right and a left and a right. Hioki looked at the clock. 2:35. Elkins is working hard. He's passing now. Elkins landed a left, 2:15 left now. He's defending a triangle. Back to guard. 2:00. Lefts to body. Two left hands there. A right. Elkins landed a right. 1:35. Hioki worked for a triangle, Elkins escaped. 1:15. Lefts to body. Left elbow. 1:00. Body body head on the right hand there, lefts under now. Two left elbows. 35 as Hioki regained guard. 15 as Elkins landed a left anda right. A left. The third round ended, 10-9 Elkins, 29-28 Elkins, great fight. 29-28 UD for... Elkins. "Good luck," he told Hioki while he shook his hand.